It is common practice for retailers to display relatively small, relatively expensive items of merchandise on a security device, such as a display hook or a display fixture, within security packaging commonly referred to as a “safer”, or otherwise on a display surface. The security device or safer displays an item of merchandise so that a potential purchaser may examine the item when deciding whether to purchase the item. The small size and relative expense of the item, however, makes the item an attractive target for shoplifters. A shoplifter may attempt to detach the item from the security device, or alternatively, may attempt to remove the security device from the display area along with the merchandise. Items of merchandise may also be secured using a display stand to allow users to sample the item for potential purchase. In some instances, the security device is secured to a display support using a lock operated by a key, for example, a mechanical lock. In other instances, the security device is secured to the display support using a lock operated by an electronic key to arm and disarm the security device.